Everythings Start Has an Ending
by Takashi Miramoto
Summary: Tifa goes to a new school where she meets Sephiroth, the most godly attractive person at the school. One-shot and a crappy one at that. Let me know what you think and I probably re-write after comments. AU. TifaXSephiroth


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII in any way shape or form, it belongs to Square-Enix. Period! End of discussion!**_

**Everything's Start Has an Ending**

It was mid-November and the weather was shitty as hell. The wind blew hard enough to chill the bones and the scent of death from all the dying leaves choked up Tifa Lockheart's sinuses. She was in the middle of a transfer from her old school. The reason for her transfer was because her now ex-boyfriend, Cloud Strife, spread rumors about her being a whore even though it was him who had cheated.

She shivered and entered the giant school. From what she was told it had all the grades from six to the twelfth grade. The building was huge and she hadn't taken five steps into it when she realized she was already lost.

"Can I help you?" a very deep voice asked from behind her.

"Ummmmmm, y-yea, I need to get to class 11-B," She asked blushing, "do you know how to get there?"

"Yea, I do, 'cause I'm in that class," The man said.

"Ummmmmm, I'm Tifa," she smiled warmly, "and you are?"

"My name is Sephiroth," the man flashed a heart melting smile that caused several women to fall and feint, "Sephiroth Crescent."

Tifa smiled and looked him over. 'Damn!' she thought to herself, 'He's sexy as shit!' Sephiroth had long silver hair and beautiful blue-green eyes that shone in the dismal light of the school.

"Would you quit staring, it's kinda creeping me out," he said blandly, causing the brunette to blush slightly.

"S-sorry," she apologized, "ummmmmm, shouldn't we get to class?"

He didn't respond, rather he started to walk away. Only after the second bell rang five minutes later did she realize that Sephiroth wasn't interested in going to class. Yet she couldn't leave his side. She was captivated by his beauty and couldn't stop staring, although she did it very innocently and thought it to be kinda sad herself.

Then out of nowhere Sephiroth turned around. His eyes met hers and she flinched slightly. He looked absolutely pissed with a capitol P.

"Why are you following me?" He growled slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but then realized that she had no answer and quickly closed her mouth, "Well, have anything to say?

Tifa felt uncomfortable, around him, and even though she felt that way she never wanted to be away from this man. 'What's wrong with me? Get a grip girl, you just met the guy, you couldn't possibly be...' her mind trailed off. She blushed lightly and looked him in the eye. It was Sephiroth's turn to be uncomfortable.

'What the hell is with this girl,' he thought, 'she's doing something to me.'

"Tifa," he started, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to anyone being around me. Actually I prefer my solitude."

"Oh, sorry, maybe I should-

"No!" he shouted without thinking, "I mean, yea, I think you should go."

'He's hiding something, but what?' she asked herself. 'I must find out.'

"Sephiroth," she started feeling slightly more uncomfortable, "why do you spend all this time alone, aren't you lonely?"

The question hit the silver haired man like a ton of bricks. No one on this green Earth ever cared how he felt. 'Why would you care?' he wanted to ask but he knew it was a very bad thing to say so he looked her in the eye and smiled that same smile he did earlier in the hallway, and like before it had no effect on the brunette.

"You really want to know about me?" He asked, looking away, "You'd like to hear a story about a monster?"

"Monster," Tifa echoed the word, "are you calling yourself a monster?"

"No, that's what everybody calls me."

Tifa gasped, and wanted so badly to wrap her arms around this strange man who made her heart flutter, and her face heat up, and all the while makes her stomach do loops.

"Sephiroth, you're not a monster, at least, you don't look like one and you don't seem like one to me."

"Then I'll show you the one thing that makes me a monster," he removed the white button down he was wearing and Tifa blushed seeing Sephiroth's finely sculpted body. He rolled his right shoulder and out folded a large black angel wing. Tifa gasped and Sephiroth flinched waiting for the insults that stung him so much to come from the brunette's mouth but the only thing that came from her was the warm and soothing touch of her hand over his wing. Sephiroth bit his lip to suppress the groan that almost escaped his lips, "T-that feels really good."

Tifa suddenly realizing what she had done removed her hand and much to her surprise the one winged angel groaned a groan of want, need, and agony.

"I'm sorry," she said moving her hand away, but not fast enough because Sephiroth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him kissing her deeply.

The intensity of the kiss grew as she realized that she was kissing back, and that she wanted to kiss him back. He spun her around and walked the both of them into the nearby wall, all the while holding the kiss. Tifa groaned softly from the feeling of being pinned to the wall. Sephiroth ever so slightly deepened the kiss, afraid of the rejection he would get later, though much to his surprise she met his move by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into the kiss more.

After what seemed like a half hour Sephiroth broke the kiss, leaving them both panting. He looked over at Tifa who smiled and walked over to him. He flinched back only to feel the brunette's arms wrap around him.

"W-why would you kiss me back like that?" he asked stunned, "I'm a-a monster!"

"No, you're not," She smiled, "you're just misunderstood."

So they stayed like that for the rest of the school day, and when the final bell rang Sephiroth gave Tifa a ride home and in the last few moments of consciousness she looked at Sephiroth and asked him if he would date her, and to her surprise, he said 'yes.' She smiled and fell asleep to the sound of her one winged angel humming softly.


End file.
